Lily of the Valley
by Rhein Wolfobbe
Summary: satu hal diantara wakil kapten dan mantan kapten divisi 5. RnR?


Kembali dengan fict oneshot super duper pendek, selamat baca aja deh, jangan lupa review yah…

.

.

**Lily of the Valley**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

.

.

Ia tersungkur di tanah. Pakaian putih bersihnya berhias bercak merah tua beraroma besi. Wajahnya sudah tidak karuan lagi, penuh lecet dan goresan. Bibir tipisnya pun tidak mau kalah mengeluarkan darah. Pandangan iris mata coklat muda miliknya mulai buram. Memburam dalam beberapa menit, seperti semua rencana yang telah ia susun sedemikian rapi selama ini. Kyoukasuigetsu di tangan sudah tidak berguna lagi, sama halnya dengan hougyoku yang tertanam dalam dadanya. Ajal semakin mendekat, hanya satu hal yang masih belum buram dari pikirannya. Seorang gadis, gadis yang selama ini selalu berada disisinya, gadis yang telah ia lukai fisik dan mentalnya.

Meski samar-samar, matanya masih dapat menangkap visual gadis diseberang sana menitikkan air mata, menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Gadis itu menangis, gadis dengan gelang lengan tanda wakil kapten divisi 5 gotei 13 masih sudi menangis baginya, seorang penghianat, seorang yang telah memperalat gadis itu sendiri.

Sousuke's PoV,

_Hinamori-kun… kau menangis? _

_Apa tangisan itu kau tujukan untukku? Bagi seorang penghianat ini? Mengapa? Lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu, tapi mengapa saat aku bisa melihatmu kau malah menangis? Aku benci melihat air matamu, kumohon… aku tidak bisa tenang jika disaat terakhir yang kulihat adalah air matamu. _

_Pada akhirnya aku malah terjebak oleh permainanku sendiri. Menjadikanmu sebagai pion adalah kelalaian paling besar dari seluruh rangkaian ide sempurna otakku, karena kau berhasil mencuri sesuatu dariku, menjadi bagian penting dalam diriku._

_Aku memohon untuk maafmu Hinamori-kun…_

_Aku… jatuh cinta padamu, aku tahu perasaanku ini malah membuatmu sangat menderita. Tapi, aku hanya…aku hanya tidak bisa mengusirmu dari dalam kepalaku. Aku meninggalkanmu karena aku tidak ingin menyeretmu dalam dunia gelapku._

_Jika kau bisa memahamiku, maafkan aku Hinamori-kun…_

_Aku hanya ingin mencintaimu selamanya._

End of Sousuke's PoV.

Dua mata lelaki ini perlahan tertutup, sudah sampai pada batasnya. Aizen Sousuke dan pemberontakannya berakhir disini, impian menakutkan mantan kapten divisi 5 ini berhasil digagalkan. Tubuh setengah hollow pemilik Kyoukasuigetsu ini mulai berubah menjadi partikel kecil.

Sorakan para shinigami yang berada di tempat itu tidak terhindarkan. Euforia atas kemenangan Soul Society atas Aizen yang sangat dahsyat. Ditengah sorak gembira tersebut gadis itu masih tetap menangis, menatap tempat lelaki tadi tergeletak lemas dan meninggal dunia tanpa seorang pun mengetahui. Perlahan gadis dengan ikat lengan fukutaichou divisi 5 ini mendekati tempat sang mantan kapten tewas.

Momo's PoV,

_Aizen-taichou… kau pergi lagi? Pergi tanpa mempedulikanku lagi?_

_Tidak pernahkah kau sedikit berpikir aku membutuhkanmu? Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi tapi kau pergi lagi, pergi selama-lamanya tanpa pernah bisa kulihat lagi. _

_Aizen-taichou bodoh, kau tidak pernah memahamiku sama sekali._

_Aku tidak peduli meski aku harus selalu menangis karenamu,  
Aku tidak peduli meski aku harus menderita karenamu,  
Aku tidak peduli meski aku salah,_

_Aku tidak peduli karena aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini._

…

_Kalau memang kau tidak mau membawaku, aku akan menyusulmu, aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu untuk keduakalinya._

End of Momo's PoV.

"HINAMORI!" rupanya ada seorang kapten yang sedari tadi mengamati gerak-gerik gadis dengan cepol rambut ini. Teriakan yang percuma, tobiume sudah menembus jantungnya. Darah mengalir deras, melapisi lagi tempat yang sudah basah oleh darah Aizen dengan darah sang gadis. Shunpo milik kapten divisi 10-pun tidak sempat lagi untuk menangkap tubuhnya yang jatuh ketanah tempat Aizen tewas.

"Aku datang Aizen-taichou…"

Di atas tempat yang sama, seorang taichou dan fukutaichou beristirahat untuk selamanya. Berharap cinta mereka akan abadi, berharap untuk bertemu kembali dalam entah wujud apa. Sesuai dengan arti simbol bunga _lily of the valley_ divisi 5, cinta sejati adalah sesuatu yang manis namun berbahaya dan menuntut pengorbanan.

.

.

**END**

.

.

Reader : pendek amat ?

Author : hahahaha… review anda adalah hal yang sangat author nantikan, jadi review yah *mengalihkanpembicaraan*


End file.
